1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data communicating apparatus which can store a plurality of transmission data and has a function to collectively transmit the plurality of transmission data to the same destination.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as such a kind of apparatus, for example, a facsimile apparatus has been known.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus, when an auto-dialing process by a designated telephone number is executed, if a plurality of transmission image data with the same telephone number designated is stored in a memory, such a plurality of transmission image data is collectively transmitted by an auto-dialing process of one time. That is, there are not preformed such processes that the auto-dialing process is executed every transmission image data and each transmission image data is transmitted by an individual communication, but the plurality of transmission image data is transmitted as a series of transmission data by the auto-dialing process of one time, thereby improving a transmitting efficiency.
However, according to the foregoing facsimile apparatus, since the transmission image data with the same telephone number to be automatically dialed is merely selected and is collectively transmitted, the plurality of transmission image data received is merely outputted as a series of image data at the receiver end to which the image data is collectively transmitted.
In a facsimile apparatus of the G3 standard of the ITU-T recommendation, image data with a subaddress signal or a password signal set therefor can be transmitted. Since the subaddress signal or password signal can be individually set to each transmission image data, in case of transmitting a partner destination such that one facsimile apparatus connected to one telephone line is shared by a plurality of users, a specific user in the plurality of users can be designated by the subaddress signal to transmit image data, and an access to only specific transmission image data can be limited by the password signal.
If the above construction such that a plurality of transmission image data is collectively transmitted in accordance with the telephone number to be automatically dialed is also simply applied to transmission image data with the subaddress signal or password signal set, the subaddress signal or password signal set in each transmission image data is transmitted without being ulitized.
It is an object of the invention to improve a data communicating apparatus in consideration of the foregoing problems.
Another object of the invention is that in the case where a plurality of data to be transmitted to the same destination set, a collective transmitting function to collectively transmit the plurality of data is provided, and in the case where first information (for example, subaddress signal) to distinguish (or identify) data to be transmitted or second information (for instance, password signal) to limit an access to the data set into such data, the collective transmitting process and the transmission of the first and second information can be properly executed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a data communicating apparatus with in a plurality of data to the same destination, data with the same first or second information set is used as a target of a collective transmission.
Further another object of the invention is to provide a data communicating apparatus with in case of collectively transmitting data with the first or second information set, consistency of the first or second information is checked, and either (1) to change a communication mode and transmit the first or second information before transmission of each data, or (2) to transmit the data without changing the communication mode, is selectively executed in accordance with a check result.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.